Lords of nothing
by A.C.Reader
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen son los típicos chicos rebeldes del instituto, los chicos por los cuales todas la mujeres suspiran, los señores de todo. Eso es lo que piensan hasta que llegan las hermanas Swan. Ojos dorados, piel pálida y fría, distantes y hermosas.
1. New

Cap. 1

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

"_One way or another im gonna find ya, im gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha…"_

Me desperté desorientado al escuchar esa música que parecía provenir de mi celular, alze la mano aun sin ver y comenze a tantear la mesa de noche hasta que lo encontré y apague la música. Que putas era eso? Quien había cambiado el sonido de mi puto despertador por esa canción? Emmet… Maldito bastardo mal nacido.

Me levante de la cama lentamente, me estire para tratar de desperezarme antes de r al baño; luego me encargaría de Emmet, antes tenia que entrar al baño antes de que se despertara y me quitara el agua caliente como siempre. Cogí la toalla y sali de mi habitación frotándome los ojos, en dirección al baño que compartíamos mis hermanos y yo, que quedaba en la mitad del pasillo del segundo piso.

Entre y vi que el baño ya estaba mojado, Jasper se debió haber bañado ya, era siempre el primero en levantarse; sin importar cuanto hubiera tomado la noche anterior junto a nosotros siempre se levantaba temprano y sin dolor de cabeza, era jodidamente resistente.

Cuando salí del baño me tope con el enorme bulto de músculos que tenia como hermano mayor.

-Hey Eddie, te gusto tu nuevo despertador?

- Oh claro Emmy me encanto- después de decir esto con sarcasmo le golpee en el estomago haciendo que dejara de reír como un retrasado.

- Uff estas agresivo hoy no Eddie? Solo quería que te despertaras con ánimos- dije el, en su voz se notaba que le faltaba el aire , se lo merecía por cabron.

- Fácilmente te puedes meter tus deseo por el culo- respondí ácidamente- No me vuelvas a decir Eddie, maricon, y no vuelvas a entrar a mi puta habitación.

-Ok ok lo que digas Tony, pero admítelo te encanto la canción. – dijo esto antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de si evitando que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo.

Entre a mi habitación y fui directo al closet grande para sacar unos boxers, unos jeans y una camiseta manga corta blanca que tapaba el tatuaje que tenia en el brazo derecho.

Cuando termine de vestirme, cogí mi chaqueta y mi celular antes de bajar a la cocina. En ella se encontraban Esme mi madre y Carlisle mi padrastro desayunando en la mesa, Jasper estaba sentado en el mesón con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano y con su vista perdida. Me dirigí directo a la nevera para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja, no me moleste en saludar, no quería comenzar el día con hipocresía, la utilizaba mucho con todas las mujeres del instituto para también utilizarla en mi casa.

- Buenos días cariño- escuche la voz de mi madre pero solo me limite a alzar el carton de jugo en mi mano en forma de respuesta.

-Buenos días Edward- salí de la cocina al escuchar la voz de mi "padrastro" como mi madre decía a veces, las veces en que tenia por lo menos la delicadeza de no llamarlo mi padre…

Recogí las llaves de mi auto antes de ponerme la chaqueta y salir al frio exterior del bosque que rodeaba aquella gran casa color blanco en la que vivíamos.

No pensaba esperar ni a Jasper ni a Emmet, ambos tenían sus carros y estaban lo suficiente grandes para ir solos al instituto, yo ya quería salir de la casa cuando antes.

Cuando ya estaba prendiendo mi auto pude ver como Jasper salía de la casa a su vez, con sus gafas de sol puestas y con un cigarrillo en la boca y un encendedor en la mano.

Hice una seña en forma de despedida antes de arrancar rápidamente en dirección al instituto, ya era tarde pero no importaba, si no alcanzaba a entrar a la primera clase encontraría algo que hacer, siempre hay chicas dispuestas a faltar a clases conmigo.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

-Bella, ya es hora de alistarnos- escuche como Alice me llamaba desde lejos, separe mis labios del cuello del animal muerto, recobre mi postura y limpie la sangre que había todavía en mis labios con el dorso de la mano antes de correr rápidamente hacia la casa, la casa nueva…

En la entrada pude ver a Rosalie, ya totalmente arreglada y con cara resignada. A ella era a la que menos le había gustado la idea de tener que mudarse de Alaska a este pueblucho (como ella lo llamaba) en medio de la nada. La verdad era que lo único que la había molestado era el hecho de que Renee y Charles hubieran tomado la decisión tan rápido y sin consultárselo ni siquiera, pero había que tener en cuenta que ya habíamos estado en Alaska por mucho tiempo y la gente comenzaba a sospechar.

- Alice esta arriba esperando para que te cambies Bella, sabes como es y mas ahora que entramos a un nuevo instituto- en la ultima parte pude reconocer el tono amargo de ella, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

Personalmente tampoco me había alegrado el hecho de habernos tenido que mudar, lo entendía y no protestaba, pero de ahí a que me agradara estaba muy lejos. Ya me había acostumbrado a la vida en Alaska, además en esa ciudad había mas vampiros con los cuales socializar, vampiros que al igual que mi familia eran "vegetarianos" o unos que puede ser que no lo fueran pero que de igual manera me caían muy bien.

Subi al encuentro con Alice, quien en efecto como lo había dicho Rosalie estaba en la habitación que había quedado como mía, sosteniendo una muda de ropa la cual me tiro apenas me vio entrar a la habitación.

- Cámbiate, y lávate la cara, estas toda llena de sangre, aun no haz aprendido a comer eh? Definitivamente Bells, no entiendo como puede ser posible que teniendo toda la gracia y todas las habilidades de un vampiro aun te empapes de sangre cada vez que vas a cazar….

La chica siguió hablando pero yo deje de prestarle atención. Alice hablaba hasta por los codos, su energía era inagotable, mas inagotable de lo que debería ser la de un vampiro. ¡Hasta cuando tenia hambre seguía así de activa!

Entre al baño de mi habitación para cambiarme y limpiarme la cara, Alice decía la verdad, yo aun no había aprendido a comer, no importaba que llevara 70 años siendo inmortal y alimentándome solamente con sangre animal, aun no aprendía a cazar sin volverme todo un desastre.

Me mire al espejo para arreglarme un poco mi cabello ondulado color caoba, normalmente no me miraba al espejo, ya tenia grabado en mi cabeza mi aspecto desde hacia muchos años, siempre seria igual, nunca cambiaria, lo único que cambiaba era el color de los ojos depende al tiempo que llevara sin comer, nada mas.

Después de unos minutos salí del baño y le dije un simple "vamos" a Alice sin presarle atención a lo que seguía diciendo.

- Donde están Renee y Charles?- pregunte cuando ya estábamos las tres en el BMW de Rosalie dispuestas a partir al nuevo instituto.

- Cazando…. No te los cruzaste cuando estabas en el bosque?- respondio Alice mientras se aplicaba labial, no entendía porque lo había, era una vampiresa no tenia necesidad de nada de esas cosas.

- No, no los vi, por eso te pregunte. – dije de forma condescendiente

-Oh cierto. Rose, ya hablaste con Justin?

- Si, me llamo en la madrugada- Justin era el "novio" de Rosalie, si se podía clasificar como tal, llevaban saliendo un tiempo, lo habíamos conocido en Alaska, no era vegetariano completamente, a veces tomaba sangre humana pero era muy buena persona.

- Y cuando viene?- pregunte yo que estaba en el puesto de atrás.

- Me dijo que vendría el fin de semana. Lo extraño tanto…- lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de suspiro, y yo bufe ante eso. Nos habíamos ido de Alaska hacia solo cuatro días y cuando quisiera podría ir a Alaska o el venir a Forks, era una estupidez

- Deja de ser melodramática Rose, se vieron hace poco, además si quisieras podrias ir a verlo hoy después de clase. – dijo Alice exteriorizando justo lo que yo estaba pensando.

- Ni loca, no quiero parecer novia intensa, Justin es mas que todo un espíritu libre. – En el momento en que termino de decir esto llegamos al instituto y yo suspire con alivio por no tener que escuchar mas las contradicciones de mi hermana.

**Bueno, nueva historia!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es solo una prueba y si les gusto les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber y si no les gusto tambien, para saber si continuo escribiendo o simplemente borro el fallido intento **

**El tatuaje de Edward es la imagen de la historia (: **

**A.C out **


	2. Aloof 1

Cap. 2

.

.

.

**Bella's POV. **

Busque los guantes y el gorro en mi bolso, acostumbraba a utilizar ambos cada vez que iba al instituto, como siempre teníamos que buscar un lugar nublado y frio en el dual poder vivir una vida "normal", podía utilizar gorros y guantes para ocultarme un poco mas de la mirada de la gente y claro, para seguir con el papel de un humano normal que sufre los cambios de temperatura.

Mis hermanas por su parte les parecía estúpido el hecho de que anduviera con estas cosas, se burlaban de mi y repetían una y otra vez que eso me hacia ver muy mal y que no tenia que ser exagerada, pero claro a ellas les gustaba exhibirse y llamar la atención mas de lo que la llamábamos por el simple hecho de tener la perfecta apariencia de una vampiro.

Cuando estacionamos el auto pude escuchar con claridad los murmullos de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aparcamiento y se encontraban intrigados por saber a quien pertenecía ese BMW rojo.

-_Sera que los Cullen compraron un nuevo auto- _escuche como decía un hombre con un deje de envidia en la voz al mencionar a "los Cullen"

-_No creo, debe se un estudiante nuevo.__**-**_replicaba otro a su lado

_- Sera un estudiante nuevo? Si es, mínimo llega de una de las grandes ciudades, tu sabes que los chicos de las grandes ciudades tienen como estos súper autos, ósea me entiendes y les encanta _– La voz chillona de esa chica resaltaba por entre los otros murmullos, la verdad era bastante molesta y al parecer a mis hermanas también les parecía bastante molesto.-_Ojala sean chicos así como súper guapos y ricos._

_-Como los Cullen?- _Escuche una voz menos chillona de una chica que al parecer era la que estaba sufriendo de los parloteos de la primera y pude notar como un pequeño suspiro había salido de sus labios al mencionar "Cullen". Deben ser los populares…

- Chicas, nos bajamos del auto? Estoy cansada de los murmullos- Dije sabiendo que de todas maneras cuando saliéramos iba a comenzar una nueva ronda de murmullos, pero al menos podía dejar de escuchar todas las estúpidas suposiciones y podríamos dirigirnos rápido a la secretaria.

- Ok Bells- dijo Rosalie antes de coger su bolso y sacar las llaves del toma. Yo me puse el gorro y los guantes y Alice busco sus gafas de sol, antes de bajar todas a la vez.

Como era de esperarse los murmullos aumentaron, podía escuchar a los hombres comentar lo "buenas" que estaban las "nuevas", y por otra parte las mujeres que comentaban lo "falsas" y "alzadas" que nos veíamos; eran comportamientos normales y todos los murmullos eran los comunes. Durante mis años de inmortal y "princesa de la noche" , había pasado por muchos institutos en diferentes países del mundo y en la mayoría la reacción de las personas era igual, digo en la mayoría porque tengo que admitir que en algunos lugares era diferente y algunas personas en particular pensaban diferente.

Atravesamos el estacionamiento sin fijar la mirada en nadie, mis hermanas andaban con la mirada en alto y hablando entre si, yo por mi parte mantenía la mirada en alto al igual que ellas, con el gorro echado para atrás y las manos en mis costados, mirando a todos y a la vez mirando a nada.

Todo era igual que en todos los institutos de pueblos pequeños, todos se conocían con todos y todos hablaban de todos. Normal, monótono y aburrido, así eran los humanos.

Fuimos a la secretaria a recoger nuestros horarios, Rosalie entraría a ultimo año y Alice y yo entraríamos a penúltimo. Salimos de la oficina y nos quedamos sentadas en una banca hablando, la gente que pasaba nos miraba y murmuraban, luego de que ellos se iban nosotras también murmurábamos. Rayos, las costumbres humanas se pueden pegar fácilmente.

.

.

.

**Edward's POV**

El Estacionamiento ya se estaba quedando vacío cuando llegue, pero sabia que podría llegar a clases a tiempo aun. Cuando baje del mi volvo plateado me encontré de frente con Sophie, una chica pelinegra de tez morena que parecía tener una mal sana obsesión conmigo pero que me era útil en momentos de necesidad.

- Hola Edward.

- Sophie- dije en modo de saludo mientras me arreglaba la chaqueta y me ponía las gafas de sol.

-Como estas? Ayer te llame y no me respondiste- lo ultimo lo dijo triste pero no me importo, no me iba a poner a contestar todas sus putas llamadas un domingo.

- No tenia el celular conmigo.- mentí.

-Lastima, ayer tenia muchas ganas de verte, ¿sabes?- trato de sonar sensual pero no lo logro y yo por mi parte busque con la mirada a mis hermanos que acababan de llegar cada uno en su auto. – Te extrañe

- Yo también- dije sin mirarla.

Mis hermanos llegaron en mi salvación después de unos minutos de charla incomoda con esa acosadora, la saludaron y ella luego de responder el saludo se fue.

- Hey, tu stalker* ataca temprano hoy. – dijo Emmet, tratando de hacerse el chistoso, yo no estaba de humor.

- Muy chistoso, por estar de chistoso te voy a partir la cara, marica.- le amenacé

- Sigues con tu actitud violenta? Jasper toca que intervengas.

-Emmet, uds están lo suficiente grandes, dejen la maricada ya, enserio.

No dije nada al respecto, Jasper había logrado callar a Emmet y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba por ahora, así que simplemente metí mi mano en mi bolsillo saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la primera clase así que tenía tiempo para mi dosis de nicotina diaria antes de tener que entrar a esa maldita cárcel.

Al sonar el timbre tire el cigarrillo y me despedí de mis hermanos antes de dirigirme a clases, ellos dos iban en el mismo curso puesto que el imbécil de Emmet había perdido un año.

Llegue a la clase tarde, pero la profesora de Filosofía me dejo entrar sin ningún problema.

- Tienes compañera de asiento ahora.- me extraño lo que me dijo, yo siempre me había sentado solo en todas las materias. Algunas chicas habían tratado de coger el puesto a mi lado pero siempre les sonreía y les pedía de forma amable e hipnotisante que se fueran, me gustaba tener mi jodido espacio.

Cuando entre al salón vi que una chica castaña, de piel pálida, ojos dorados y con un extraño gorro en la cabeza se encontraba sentada en el puesto que quedaba al lado mío. Así si me animaba a compartir el puesto, pensé mientras ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acercaba a mi asiento al lado de la chica nueva.

**Stalker: acosadora**

**Hey, segundo capitulo esta aquí!**

**Es corto pero es sustancioso como digo y se lo dedico a las dos chicas que me dejaron reviews, tan lindas (:**

**Bueno y claro que también agradezco a las que siguen y tienen de favorita la historia, gracias a todas por darle la oportunidad a esta idea mediocre mía. **

**A.C out**


	3. Aloof 2

Cap. 3

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Me despedí de mis hermanas cuando nos dimos cuenta que faltaba muy poco para el comienzo de las clases; Alice y yo compartíamos la mayoría de las clases, pero filosofía, que era lo que teníamos hoy a primera hora, no estaba entre estas.

Camine despacio a través de los pasillo, escuchando todos los murmullos de la gente a mi alrededor, percibiendo el típico olor de hormonas en el ambiente, con mi mirada fija en el piso y sintiendo cada una de las demás miradas en mi.

"_Es linda pero no despampanante"_

" _No entiendo porque los hombres no la dejan de mirar, ósea no tiene nada de especial, además es como la menos agraciada de las tres nuevas"_

"_que onda con ese gorro que tiene puesto, le queda re mal que no se da cuenta"_

Escuche los comentarios típicos que se provocaban cada vez que iniciábamos en un nuevo instituto, sabia que durarían tal vez una semana, en la cual las mujeres hablarían con tonos celosos y los hombres harían comentarios inapropiados, era normal en los humanos.

Llegue al salón de filosofía, estaba medio lleno cuanto entre y le entregue el papel a la profesora, una mujer que tenia alrededor de 40 años, con un aspecto sereno pero con la mirada cansada, que sonrió de forma amable al ver que era nueva y pregunto si quería presentarme con el salón, me negué a hacerlo y ella simplemente me mostro el puesto que podía ocupar, una mesa para dos que estaba aun vacía y rogaba que siguiera estando vacía.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco y al momento en que sonó el timbre el puesto a mi lado seguía libre, afortunadamente.

La profesora Collins, que era el nombre con el que se había presentado a mi, comenzó la explicación pero apenas unos minutos mas tarde se escucho un toque en la puerta.

La señora Collins hizo una pequeña mueca antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, al parecer sabiendo quien era el que estaba tocando.

- Tienes compañera de asiento ahora- escuche como la Sra. Collins decía antes de que un chico de cabellos cobrizo, piel pálida, mas no tanto como la de un vampiro, y con ojos de un color verde oscuro entrara al salón con una sonrisa arrogante y auto suficiente como si pudiera escuchar los pequeños y seguramente imperceptibles suspiros de toda la población femenina del salón al verlo aparecer con ese aspecto de chico malo. C amino directamente al puesto vacío que se encontraba a mi lado, a medida que se acercaba podía percibir su olor con mas claridad, su sangre olía bien aunque estuviera contaminado con el olor a humo que seguramente era de cigarrillo y un olor a tinta que tenia todas las personas que poseyeran un tatuaje.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- El chico saludo al sentarse a mi lado, su voz era aterciopelada y atrayente, me acorde como había escuchado en el estacionamiento a todo el mundo hablar sobre unos tal "Cullens" al parecer el era un de ellos y en parte entendía por que todas hablaban de ellos. El personalmente parecía ser u n chico con todos los requisitos para ser popular y un playboy.

-Isabella Swan- dije en tono lejano con mi mirada aun en el frente, tenia que actuar así, no era aconsejable ser amistosa con un humano, además no estaba interesada en serlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar como sonreía de lado, mostrando un poco los dientes antes de acomodarse mejor en la silla y fijar su mirada en el frente. Mi tono de voz no había cambiado su semblante para nada, su mirada estaba posada en el frente y no dijo nada mas, pero en sus labios seguía plantada la misma sonrisa.

Deje de prestarle atención, puede ser que fuera mas atractivo que la mayoría de los humanos que había visto en mi vida y si no fuera por el sonido de su corazón, el olor de su sangre y sus ojos color verde, hasta habría podido ser confundido con un vampiro pero no, seguía siendo un humano sin importancia.

**Edward POV. **

La respuesta de la chica había sido distante y fría pero no pude evitar sonreír, lo mas posible era que estuviera jugando a ser la difícil, algo con lo cual había liado antes y sabia que primero tenia que dar espacio.

Voltee mi mirada al frente y pretendí prestar atención. Las clases de filosofía eran fácil de llevar y a veces agradecía el hecho de que fuera la primera clase del lunes, después de un domingo de excesos , era la mejor opción.

La clase paso rápido, Isabella no se movió en ningún momento, se mantuvo como una hermosa estatua con sus ojos dorados fijos al frente pero que de vez en cuando pude apreciar con satisfacción como se desviaban hacia mi posición y cuando yo devolvía la mirada de ella con una sonrisa ella la apartaba rápidamente para luego negar con la cabeza. Esa actitud suya hacia sustentar mi teoría y hacer que mi sonrisa se anchara aun mas.

Al sonar el timbre me levante rápido casi al mismo tiempo de la castaña, quien al ver su camino bloqueado por mi cuerpo murmuro un pequeño "permiso" mientras su mirada estaba fijada al frente, fría y distante como el tono de su voz al presentarse.

- Claro, pasa. Pero primero me gustaría saber cual es tu próxima clase, te puedo ayudar a encontrar el salón.

Pude ver como suspiraba antes de responder.

- Creo que es Biología, pero estoy segura que puedo encontrar el salón.

- Mi próxima clase también es biología- Oh por Dios, sonaba como un maldito retrasado utilizando el truco mas viejo del libro, pero si una ventaja tenia este estúpido truco cliché es que casi siempre funcionaba.

La castaña asintió y yo la deje pasar siguiéndola por detrás y observando como sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro con cada uno de sus pasos agiles y estilizados.

Definitivamente era mucho mas hermosa y sensual de lo que eran las demás mujeres que había conocido, sus ojos dorados eran cautivadores, algo que nunca antes había visto, su piel pálida era perfecta, sus facciones delicadas y su cuerpo estilizado; estas eran suficientes razones para recurrir a un truco tan estúpido y tratar con todas mis fuerzas llegar a ella.

Seria mía antes de que cualquier otro pueda voltearla a mirar…

**Bella POV. **

- Mi próxima clase también es biología.

Tuve que reprimir un bufido al escuchar esa frase, era un truco viejo que muchos hombres habían tratado de usar conmigo y con mis hermanas pero que normalmente lográbamos evadir, por lo que no supe muy bien como fui que termine asintiendo y dejando que aquel humano me guiara…

Durante la clase no había podido evitar que mi mirada se desviara hacia el en mas de una ocasión, su olor se había vuelto mas dulce mientras pasaba el tiempo lo cual supuse era consecuencia a que ya no se encontraba tan contaminado por el olor a cigarrillo y durante toda la clase pude ver como su sonrisa seguía presente, a veces mas amplia que otras pero siempre había una curvatura en sus labios, curvatura que se acentuaba cuando volteaba a mi dirección o cuando parecía sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Una vez mas me encontré pensando mas de lo debido en el y tuve que repetirme que era solo un simple humano.

**Volvi… Gracias a todas las que siguen esto, aunque sean solo unas cuantas me siento feliz de que alguien lea esta historia. También agradesco a las que dejaron reviews. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me merezco algún review?**

**A.C out**


	4. Free love, thats what we all need

Cap. 4

.

.

.

Bella POV.

Al llegar al salón de Biología, me alegra al encontrarme con Alice, quien ya se encontraba en el salón sentada en un puesto al final de la clase y quien al oírme entrar suspiro bajo su aliento de forma en que solo yo escuchara "wow, y quien es el?", pude ver como sonreía a la y pasaba su mano por su cabello antes de alzar la cabeza y pretender que se acababa de dar cuenta de mi presencia.

- Eh, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el salón- Dije sin saber que mas hacer, antes caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana. Pude sentir como la mirada del chico Cullen seguía en mi espalda, el olor de su sangre en mi olfato todavía latente, sangre que aunque no fuera la mas tentativa con la que me hubiera topado, tenia un olor dulce atrayente, al igual que esos ojos verdes oscuros.

-Que tanto piensas Bellita?

- Nada…- dije mientras dejaba caer mi maleta.

-Sabes, el chico que te acompañaba, como rayos logro que Isabella Swan le hablara?.-Alice sonreía y en su tono de voz podría ver que se estaba burlando.

-No es nada Allie.

-Pues te digo que es lindo para ser humano.

-Si lo se.

- Es un Cullen cierto? Parece el típico chico malo, me pareció percibir el olor a tinta, tiene un tatuaje cierto?

- SI eso creo.

-Y su sangre… Ummm mejor que la de los demás que he olido hoy.

-Alice, me estas preocupando, desde cuando te interesa tanto un humano y desde cuando nuestros temas de conversación se basan en ellos?

-Desde que en un punto de la mañana me llego un visión que lo involucraba a el.

-Que?

- Nada, fue difusa pero estoy segura que a el lo vi, junto a otros dos humanos pero no se de que se trataba bien y ahora que te lo vi junto a ti…

-No debe tener importancia- dije con voz neutra, la verdad me había sorprendido, las visiones de Alice, aunque fueran constantes muy pocas veces eran compartidas, a ella no le gustaba compartir su don y solo lo hacia cuando era algo muy importante que no involucraba a todos o cuando , como en este caso, se confundía y necesitaba ayuda para saber de que se trataba.

- No lo se Bella, en la visión podía verlos Uds. dos

-Es un humano Alice no tiene importancia, la única razón por la cual "acepte" que me acompañara a esta clase fue porque es mi compañero en filosofía y porque dado a que el tenia la misma clase a esta hora no podía negarme, sabes que normalmente un estudiante nuevo no encuentra con facilidad el salón de clase y tampoco se mueve con facilidad por un nuevo instituto como nosotros lo podemos hacer.

- Ok Bellie, no te exaltes, no te pedía ninguna explicación cariño. Te entiendo, además se que los hombres pueden ser insistentes a veces, por lo menos tu chico parece ser de esos playboys que juegan a ser distantes y misteriosos, ya sabes "rebeldes". Yo tuve la mala suerte de que mi primera clase me tocara compartir asiento con una estúpida adolecente hueca que utilizaba las palabras "como" y "ósea" mas de lo debido y hablaba hasta por los codos, además como si esto no fuera poco, detrás de mi se sienta un chico que sin exagerar se creo lo mejor que ha pisado alguna vez la tierra y que no paraba de hablarme aunque lo ignorase y mirase de la peor forma posible, estuve a punto de mostrarle los malditos colmillos para que dejara de insistir. Era patético.

Reí de forma no muy disimulada cuando Alice termino de hablar y puso una cara de molestia que era muy difícil de ver en ella, muy pocas cosas la sacaban de sus casillas pero al parecer a que chico era una de esas. Mi risa atrajo la mirada del resto de alumnos lo que hizo que parara de inmediato y que mi rostro adquiriera la expresión distante y neutra que siempre llevaba.

-Si tienes razón, a ti te fue peor que a mi, afortunadamente el chico Cullen se dio cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero mantuvo una extraña sonrisa durante toda la clase…

- Listo, suficiente charla sobre humanos. Me acompañas hoy a cazar?

-Acabo de cazar en la mañana, si como mas me exploto.

-No seas ridícula, los vampiros no nos podemos explotar o si? Además no tienes que comer tu y la única razón que te digo que me acompañes es porque podemos aprovechar para ir a Seattle.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres escapar, estas igual que Rosalie.- Dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Ni a Charles ni a Renee les importara, además ya somos adultas que no tienen porque "escaparse"

Mire a mi hermana de forma sospechosa adivinando la razón por su interés de ir a Seattle.

-Oh, si… Como se llama?

- Nathan

-A veces parece que siguieras siendo una adolecente, creí que después de cumplir los setenta años se dejaba atrás la actitud inmadura.

- No es inmadurez. Deja de criticarme, yo no soy de piedra como tu.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar aquella metáfora.

-Creo que somos de algo muy parecido a la piedra, ambas.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que yo tengo sentimientos y necesidades "humanas", en cambio tu has estado sola durante toda tu vida, mortal e inmortal. No se como lo has soportado.

- Ya Alice para, comienzas a sonar como Rose…- Alice rio en respuesta a mi comentario pero cayo cuando el profesor nos miro de forma no muy cortes.

**Edward POV.**

-Eddie!

Maldita sea, Tanya... Voltee con cuidado, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, que no salió muy bien. Sophie podía ser una stalker pero al menos era tierna, en cambio Tanya era una bruja obsesiona que al parecer no entendía lo que "solo por una noche" significaba y desde que, después de una fiesta y mucho alcohol , había terminado en mi cama no había podido zafarme de aquella pelirroja de voz chillona y ojos de un inquietante color azul que en vez de ser atractivos se volvían terroríficos al adoptar cierto tipo de mirada.

-No me llames Eddie.-Dije desistiendo de la sonrisa y dejando ver mi desagrado

-Pero porque? –pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a mi.-Tus hermanos te llaman así

- No lo hacen y cuando lo hacen es para fastidiarme la existencia.-dije con mirada fría que parecía no ahuyentar a la pelirroja desquiciada.- Como tu lo haces en estos momentos- lo ultimo lo dije bajo mi aliento y ella no pudo escucharlo.

-Pero si suena bien y es de cariño. Tu deberías ponerme un apodo también…

-No lo que debería hacer es irme.

-Claro, a donde quieres ir? Yo te puedo acompañar. Podemos aprovechar el descanso…-Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no reír ante lo patético que sonaba su intento de coqueteo. Normalmente no rechazaría una oferta así si viniera de otra mujer con el mismo atractivo físico de Tanya pero ella era una cosa totalmente diferente.

-Prefiero ir solo, adiós.

Me voltee y seguí mi camino hacia las afueras del patio del instituto. Era descanso y acababa de salir de clase de Biología.

Isabella Swan había aceptado a que la acompañara a clases mas al llegar se había ido con otra chica, mas baja que ella y con el cabello corto de color negro oscuro, pero de ojos y piel iguales a los de Isabella., así que supuse que eran hermanas, la chiquita de cabellos negros era hermosa a su vez, no dudaría ni un momento en insinuarme a ella si no fuera por el hecho de que me encontraba mas interesado en su hermana castaña.

- Edward, por aquí!- Escuche que Emmet gritaba.

-Yo se por donde es, imbécil. No tienes por que gritar.

Escuche risas en respuesta que pude identificar como las de Jasper, Sammy, Jack, Alexa y Daniel.

- Wow pensé que se te había pasado el mal humor de esta mañana pero parece que no, eres una persona rencorosa Tony – Tire mi bolso a un lado de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados Jack, Alexa y Jasper, mientras que en el piso estaban Sammy, Emmet, Bruno y Daniel. Dedique una mirada de odio a Emmet antes de meter mi mano en mi bolsillo para sacar un cigarrillo y sentarme al lado de Sammy.

-El siempre esta de mal humor, hasta cuando acaba de salir de la cama de alguien- replico Alexa.

- No es cierto, además que importa el humor del que salga, las que me acompañan salen de muy buen humor y tu misma lo puedes comprobar- Dije guiñándole el ojo a la chica pelinegra, de ojos avellana, piel bronceada y sonrisa blanca que seguía riendo.

- Tu desearías que me metiera en la cama contigo pero prefiero quedarme en la de Jack. – tras decir esto vi como besaba a su novio.

- Golpe bajo!- gritaron Daniel y Bruno.

- Es su novio, es obvio que prefiere estar con el.- Comento Sammy mientras se acercaba mas a mi, yo abrí mis brazos y deje que se acomodara entre ellos, su cabello largo y de color castaño claro se enredo un poco y ella trato de acomodarlo mientras reía.

- Estas protegiendo a tu novio, quien estaba coqueteando con tu mejor amiga… Interesante.

- No es mi novio, es amor libre. – Reí un poco cuando dijo esto, era verdad y yo estaba mas que contento con eso. Le di una calada mas a mi cigarrillo antes de que Sammy me lo quitara y fumara ella de el antes de besarme, soplando el humo de este en mi boca.

- Muy tiernos- dijo Jasper mientras tomaba de su cerveza en un tono sarcástico y aburrido.

No me moleste en comentar nada y tampoco lo hizo Sammy quien se acodo de forma en que quedo sentada encima de mi, mientras profundizaba ella misma el beso.

- Ahora si, consíganse una habitación, por lo menos el cuarto del conserje.

Gruñí ante el comentario de Jack quien abrazaba a su novia, antes de separarme de Sammy y volver a la misma posición de antes.

- Mas tarde- susurre a su oído de forma sugerente y ella sonrió, arreglándose una vez su cabello de forma en que callera en un solo hombro, dejando parte de su cuello expuesto, justo en el lugar donde se podía leer "Hate me, Love me, Fuck me, Miss me, Ignore me but never Control me" tatuado en su piel. No resistí y bese la parte expuesta, respire su perfume que estaba impregnado con el humo del cigarrillo del cual estaba tomando otra calada, ignore la conversación que sostenían los demás y solo descanse mi cabeza en el cuello de la trigueña quien hablaba animadamente con los demás.

- Vieron a las chicas nuevas?- pregunto Bruno haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

- Si, están demasiado buenas!- dijo Daniel, quien parecía muy emocionado. El era diferente a los demás del grupo, era como el mas animado pero el que menos suerte tenia con las mujeres, tal vez por su comportamiento que a veces se comportaba de forma aun mas infantil que la de Emmet.

-Calma, calma Daniel. Parecen ser muy orgullosas.- Dijo Jack.

- De quienes hablan?- Pregunto Jasper que había estado algo elevado y no había prestado atención a nada, como siempre.

- De las Swan- Respondió Emmet quien se mostraba algo indiferente a su vez.

- Quienes?

- Son nuevas, son dos hermanas, van en nuestro curso- le respondí yo sin mostrar animo en mi voz, ni ninguna señal que diera a entender que estaba interesado en una de ellas y que había pasado todas las dos primeras horas de clase buscando una forma de conquistarla, ya que el primer intento había sido fallido.

- Son tres- me corrigió Alexa. – hay una en ultimo año, una rubia.

- Y hablando de ellas…- Dijo Bruno mientras señalaba hacia una parte del patio que se encontraba cerca de la esquina en que nosotros estábamos sentados y en su defecto eran tres, la rubia era mas alta que las otra dos, su cuerpo era digno de una modelo pero aun así seguía prefiriendo a la castaña, la cual caminaba en la mitad de sus dos hermanas y parecía no prestar atención a lo que ellas decían.

Cuando por fin pude apartar mi mirada de la chica castaña pude ver como Emmet se encontraba mirando en dirección a la rubia y como hasta Jasper había alzado la mirada para divisar a chiquilla pelinegra. Jack, Bruno y Daniel también tenían su vista fija en ellas y Alexa y Sammie solo sonreían mientras negaban con la cabeza, yo por mi parte solo dedique un ultimo vistazo a la castaña antes de volver a meter mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sammy y comenzar a besar lentamente.

**Me demore mucho! Lo se y lo siento, pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Aparte quiero agradecer a las personas que siguen y leen este fic y a las que comentan. **

**Gabo, tengo que agradecerte por tu apoyo y me alegro mucho que te gusten mis historias! Tal vez me demore en subir el capitulo de Stop it pero are lo posible para agilizar. **

**Bueno y para terminar solo me queda rogar por un pequeño review y claro volver a agradecerle a todas las que comentaron y las que leen esto. (redundante lo se, pero así soy yo )**

**A.C out **


	5. Not Appropriate at all

Cap. 5

.

.

.

**Bella POV. **

Mire hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquel grupo de chicos escondidos por una fina capa de humo y inundaba el aire, olor a cigarrillo y trago, reí al ver al chico cobrizo en el grupo, con una chica trigueña en sus piernas, besándose de forma desesperada hasta que uno de los otros chicos les pidió que pararan.

Mis hermanas y yo habíamos decido tratar de encontrar un lugar recóndito en la esquina del patio para poder pasar, como siempre evitando a las personas, porque por experiencia propia sabíamos que mas de uno recogería valor suficiente para acercarse a nosotras y tratar de conversar con las nuevas, para ser amables o por cualquier razón que tengan.

Alice, se detuvo un rato al ver al grupo de chicos, actitud que me pareció extraña, de las tres ella era la más dispuesta a entablar conversaciones con las personas, bueno cuando estas no eran como el chico que le había tocado a primera hora.

-Bells, Bells, son ellos, ellos dos son los que aparecieron en mi visión aparte de Edward.

- Eh… chicas de que hablan

-Cuales dos?- pregunte yo, ignorando la pregunta de Rose, quien se encontraba perdida.

-El rubio y el pelinegro…- dijo Alice volviendo a caminar normal, como disimulando cuando se dio cuenta se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba hablando de nosotras.

-Cual de los dos rubios y cual de los dos pelinegros?- pregunte al percatarme que habían dos rubios y dos pelinegros, uno de los rubios, que tenia facciones de niño pero que su vestimenta daban cuenta que de niño ya no le quedaba nada y parecía mas bien punk, como todo el resto de sus compañeros, acababa de decir un "demasiado buenas" refiriéndose a nosotras y por otra parte estaba un rubio sentado con mirada perdida, como si acabara entrar a la conversación y de hecho así había sido por lo que pude escuchar, el chico era muy apuesto y algo en sus facciones me parecieron familiares a las del cobrizo, supuse que era el otro Cullen.

-El rubio, el apuesto, que parece perdido- Dijo Alice mirando en dirección del rubio que parecía ya formar parte de la conversación y escuchaba atento a una chica de cabellos negros muy oscuro que se encontraba al lado de otro chico de cabellos castaños quien la miraba con admiración. – Y el pelinegro grande y musculoso.

-Ya chicas díganme de que hablan- cuando Rose acabo de decir eso puede percatarme que el grupo se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, aparte mi mirada de ellos rápidamente y la puse en el frente, perdida como siempre.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como todos los hombres se clavaban su mirada en nosotras, el rubio al que se refería Alice tenia la mirada fija en ella y el pelinegro al cual Alice también hacia alusión, tenia la mirada fija en Rose, los otros tres de los cuales tampoco sabia el nombre intercalaban sus miradas entre las tres, las dos mujeres que se encontraban con ellos solo sonreían, como si no les importara nada y por ultimo, Edward, quien había sido el ultimo en voltear, fijo su mirada en mi por un momento para luego apartarla y esconder su rosto en el cuello de la trigueña.

- Bueno, no planean contestarme de que hablan- dijo Rose exasperada.

-Alice tuvo una visión- dije yo sin emoción

-Ah.. Que tipo de visión?

-No fue clara, era algo muy difuso y lo único que podía reconocer eran los rostros de tres chicos humanos, esos tres que se encuentran en ese grupo, el rubio, el pelinegro y el cobrizo. No se como interpretarlo pero me pareció importante, podía verlos claramente a ellos pero no veía nada mas, era como si todavía no… como si aun no fuera seguro….

- Seguro que Allie?- pregunto Rose quien le dirigió una pequeña mirada al pelinegro.

-Seguro que se relacionen con nosotras, Bella ya conoce al cobrizo creo que lo conoció en el mismo momento que tuve mi visión, tal vez por eso fue…

-Vamos Allie no seas melodramática, no debe ser nada, son solo humanos- respondí mientras me daba cuenta que me había repetido el "solo es un humano" muchas veces en esa mañana.

**Edward POV. **

El resto del día había pasado normal, como todos los lunes, no había vuelto a compartir clase con la castaña pero si había tenido una clase junto a su hermana pelinegra, quien solo dedico una mirada hacia Sammy y yo. Esa era una de las pocas clases que compartía con ella, pero me alegraba que fuera precisamente en esa clase en la que contara con la compañía de mi "novia" puesto que al mismo tiempo la compartía con la intensa de Tanya. La pelirroja no se atrevía a acercarse a mi cuando me encontraba con Sammy, todo el instituto estaba al tanto que mi relación con Sammy pasaba mas haya del resto de mis aventuras, aunque cierto era que mis "aventuras" eran mas que todo fuera del instituto, solo había mantenía relaciones con algunas pocas estudiantes del instituto, pero aun así todos conocían mi estilo de vida.

La clase había terminado normal, como siempre había estado llena de comentarios como "_no se que le ve a ella" _o "_como la puede preferir y ósea ella que? No se da cuenta que el no la quiere" _ de parte de Tanya que eran respondidos indirectamente por una pequeña risa de parte de Sammy y mía.

El almuerzo había sido otra ocasión para ver a la castaña que como había supuesto se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la cafetería junto a sus hermanas, las tres con sus bandejas de comida intactas, hablando entre si y cuando algún chico trataba acércaselas ellas simplemente lo miraban de forma en que no quedaba duda de que no querían ser molestadas. Más de una vez pude regocijarme al ver como Isabella posaba sus ojos dorados en mi, por unos cuantos segundos antes de apartarlos y seguir hablando con su hermanas.

Ya había acabado la ultima clase y me dirigía hacia el parqueadero, al ser hoy lunes no tenia planeado hacer gran cosa, tan solo andar un rato con Sammy para poder estar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa.

-Hey tu- escuche como Sammy me llamaba.- Ya es mas tarde- dijo en tono sugerente.

-Lo se- le respondí mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba sin importar que aun nos encontráramos en el pasillo del instituto por el cual aun transitaba una cantidad considerable de gente.

-eh… dije que era mas tarde, no que me follaras en la mitad del pasillo, Edward- me dijo ella cuando solté el beso que había sido algo mas intenso de lo esperado.

-No lo dijiste pero al parecer lo quieres.- comencé a aprisionarla contra los casillero y ella simplemente rio divertida.

- No cariño, no quiero exponerme ante todos, me gusta la libertad pero no me gusta desnudarme en medio del instituto

-Eres aburrida

-Claro que no- después de decir esto ataco mis labios de forma pasional, yo le respondí de igual manera hasta que…

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen y Sandra Milena Winters, se separan en este momento! –El grito de la profesora Mills nos hizo separarnos, pero no evito que una sonrisa se expandiera por mi rostro-¡Que tipo de comportamiento es este jóvenes! Se encuentran en una institución educativa no en ningún…- La profesora se enrojeció sin saber como seguir su oración sin utilizar una palabra "vulgar" a su parecer, yo reprimí una carcajada y pude ver como Sammy trataba a su vez, fuertemente no reír ante la imagen de la exaltada profesora.

-En fin, no deben tener ese tipo de comportamiento en las instalaciones escolares, ese tipo de cosas merece una suspensión.

-Pero si solo nos estábamos besando Profesora Mills- dijo Sammy utilizando un tono de voz inocente.

-Eso señorita Winters era mucho mas que solo besarse, merece un castigo severo. No entiendo como permite que el Señor Cullen se aproveche así de Ud.….

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar que un bufido saliera de mis labios, yo me aprovechaba de alguien como Sammy o si claro…

-De que se ríe Señor Cullen? su comportamiento fue deplorable, de esa forma no se trata a una dama.

-Profesora Mills le reitero que solo nos estábamos besando. –Dije esta vez yo en tono condescendiente.

-No me interesa en estos momentos se van a la oficina del director.

Rodee los ojos ante las palabras de aquella mujer gorda e imponente que nos miraba con ojos furiosos y que se encontraba exaltada por ninguna razón, le tendí la mano a Sammy quien la tomo a gusto y camine junto a ella hacia la oficina del Director Dante, lugar que conocía muy bien y el cual visitaba casi a diario.

**Bella POV.**

Escuche un grito mientras caminaba fuera del instituto, ya casi todo se encontraba vacío, había tenido que ir a la secretaria a entregar el papel de asistencia y me dirija ya al estacionamiento, donde seguramente me estaría esperando Alice para ir a Seattle a encontrarse con Nathan y posiblemente con otro amigo de Nathan, siempre que me pedía que la acompañase era porque quería emparejarme con otro vampiro.

Total, trate de ignorar aquel grito en el cual pude escuchar el nombre del chico Cullen, y seguí caminando, escuchando sin querer como seguía aquella reprenda de parte de una profesora a Edward Cullen y Sandra Milena Winters, quien supuse era la chica con la cual lo había visto a la hora del descanso. Cuando llegue al parqueadero ya me encontraba riendo gracias a el sermón de la profesora Mills les habia dado a los dos chicos, pero mis risas pararon cuando vi a Alice quien me sonreía y me apuraba.

-Vamos Bells, tienes que cambiarte antes de ir a Seattle.

-Pero porque?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba al carro en el cual ya se encontraba montada Rose hablando por teléfono.

-Por que si, ahora sube al carro.

**Hey (:**

**Corto, insulso y para nada valioso lo se pero es algo. **

**Planeo actualizar antes de irme de viaje, puesto que en unos días me voy de viaje y no vuelvo a actualizar como hasta mas o menos un mes. **

**Gracias a todas las que leen y apoyan este fic .**

**A.C. out. **


	6. Sun is not always fun

Cap. 6

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

-Día Soleado! – escuche como Alice decía mientras arreglaba su closet, sacando la ropa que ya había utilizado "mucho", exceptuando algunas camisas y faldas que eran sus "favoritas" y rellenando el espacio, dejado por la ropa que iba a la caridad, con la ropa nueva que había comprado hacia poco. Era jueves en la noche y me encontraba en la habitación de Alice, al no tener nada mas que hacer.

- Eh.. Yay?- dije sin entender la emoción que sentía mi hermana por el hecho de tener que quedarnos todo el día de mañana encerradas en la casa.

- Si Bells, Yay... No tenemos que ir al instituto- Hacia dos meses que estábamos en Forks, los días soleados no habían sido muchos, solo como dos o tres y ya habíamos caído en una rutina que se repetía y que solo era diferente a la que llevábamos en el anterior instituto gracias a los hermanos Cullen… Pues si, ellos hacían la diferencia, algo que al principio me pareció absurdo y que la verdad lo seguía haciendo, no entendía porque aquellos tres hermanos, populares, rebeldes y mujeriegos, los típicos chicos malos de todo instituto que tienen a todas las chicas en la palma de la mano y que suele ser unos completos patanes, nos podrían afectar a nosotras pero desde la visión de Alice, visión que se había repetido pero aun así no se había podido distinguir muy bien aun, los Cullen habían pasado a ser algo como un dolor de cabeza, al menos para mi, y en especial Edward Cullen.

- Si eso lo se Allie, pero tampoco podremos salir a ningún otro lado.

- Claro que podemos, ocultándonos de la gente pero podemos- dijo ella acercándose a mi y sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Podrás hacerlo tu pero personalmente me parece bastante molesto.

- Es solo un pequeño ardor, agradece que no nos derretimos bajo el.- dijo Alice riendo y después entro Rosalie.

-Es insoportable y doloroso, no puedes ver bien y te arde la piel. – dije recalcando lo que ella ya sabia de memoria.

-Bueno y ahora que pelean?- pregunto Rose.

-Mañana tenemos día soleado y Bella no esta emocionada. Tal vez es porque no podrá ver a Edward Cu…

- Oh si claro me hace mucha ilusión hablar con Edward Cullen…- Le interrumpí con tono sarcástico y burlo ante esa insinuación tan fuera de lugar.- Es que me fascinan los humanos.

-Tal vez de almuerzo.- Dijo Rose secamente.

- Hey te esta haciendo daño andar con Justin, pronto te veremos convertida en todo un monstruo come humanos. – No pude evitar reír al ver la mueca que hacia Alice al decir monstruo come humanos y la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de Rose a quien no le agrado mucho el comentario.

- Es broma Rose, estas delicada hoy, no querida? Que paso? Cuéntamelo todo, ¿Qué es lo que causa tu estrés vampírico? Una princesa de la noche como tu no debería estar tan tensa en este mundo lleno de insignificantes humanos.- pregunto Alice tratando de aguantar la risa y tomando una actitud de falsa seriedad.

- Pues es uno de esos insignificantes humanos- dijo Rose apretando la mandíbula.

- Un Cullen…- dije rápidamente- Emmet Cullen, no es así?- al día siguiente de haberlos visto por primera vez no habíamos enterado que los tres chicos protagonistas de la visión de Alice eran hermanos, los "famosos" hermanos Cullen y el pelinegro y mayor de todos era el que al parecer tenia tensa a Rose.

-No soporto su olor, no soporto que sea tan dulce y tentivo y que no pueda simplemente almorzarlo.

- Es tu cantante, así son las cosas Rose, tienes que aguantarte o caer en la tentación- le dije yo restándole importancia, yo me había encontrado en la misma situación hacia unos años, sabia lo que era ser llamada y tentada por el olor de la sangre de tu cantante pero había logrado superarlo, había logrado aguantar durante mas de año hasta había llegado la hora de mudarnos.

- No pienso caer- dijo Rose decidida.

- Así se habla chica- dijo Alice animándola.

-Pero es que es tan difícil, su olor esta por doquier y no solamente eso, parece que se ha empeñado en no sacarme los ojos de encima.

- Deberías ya estar acostumbrada a eso no crees? Tu sabes, con todo esto de la belleza vampírica para atraer a la presa, yadda, yadda, yadda…- respondí yo, rodando los ojos.

-Pero de alguna manera es diferente con el!. –dijo ella perdiendo un poco la compostura- de alguna manera me siento obligada a devolverle la mirada y cuando me habla no puedo simplemente alejarme como lo hago con los demás, me entienden?

No respondí nada, ni tampoco lo hizo Alice, solamente nos quedamos calladas viendo como los ojos de Rose oscurecían y dejaban de ser dorados por un momento gracias a la exaltación. Yo simplemente podía pensar en el hecho de que personalmente me sentía igual, me sentía frustrada por el mismo hecho, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que Edward no era mi cantante y que no poseía ninguna excusa para estar tan interesada en aquel chico humano con una belleza semejante a la de cualquier vampiro, con un aire altivo que afortunadamente no llegaba a ser completamente arrogante, con el olor dulce de su sangre combinada con el humo de cigarrillo y la tinta y con esos ojos verdes que se clavaban en mi todos los días en cualquiera de las clases que compartiéramos.

-Pues… bueno..- dijo Alice tratando de romper el silencio que se había prolongado mas de lo necesario y que era muy tenso para ser considerado agradable.- Es tu cantante, es lógico que sea algo diferente…- termino la oración después de pensarlo por mas tiempo del debido.

- No Allie, se que no es eso. Cuando Bella encontró su cantante lo ignoraba al igual que a los demás, hasta mantenía una distancia mas prudente…

- Cada vampiro reacciona diferente Rose- dije uniéndome a Alice en el intento de quitarle importancia.

-Alice, has vuelto a ver algo?- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

- No, todo sigue borroso, solo que ahora los ojos de Edward son rojos, al igual que los de Emmet. – Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo no pude evitar reaccionar de la misma manera.

- No se alarmen chicas tal vez no es nada, si se convierten no creo que sea malo para nosotras- dijo Alice con un tono de voz que demostraba que se encontraba arrepentida de haber compartido ese dato con nosotras.

- ¡Los únicos vampiros en la zona somos nosotros Alice!- grito Rose.

-Pues, tal vez sea que… por alguna razón Uds. decidan… mmm… ya saben.- Dijo Alice trabándose sin querer decirlo.

- Nosotras decidamos convertirlos? Porque razón lo haríamos? Alice porque te entrecortas tanto, tienes algo que ocultar?- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

- No chicas, les he dicho todo. Ahora volviendo a lo importante, que haremos mañana?

Si, nos ocultaba algo, pero en esos momentos yo solo podía pensar en la imagen del chico cobrizo con ojos rojos que miraban directamente a los míos.

**Edward POV**

El timbre de salida sonó, no mal gaste tiempo y salí rápidamente del salón de clase, hoy era viernes y había un toque en Seattle al cual no íbamos a faltar.

Al llegar a mi locker para guardar algunos libros sentí como alguien se llegaba a mi lado.

- Hola Eddie.- escuche la desagradable voz de Tanya saludándome.

- Hola- respondí secamente mientras seguía, metiendo los libros y sacando algunos que necesitaba.

- Tienes algo planeado para hoy en la noche? Porque si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, hay una fiesta puesto que mis padres están fuera y…

- Ya tengo planes.

- Los puedes cancelar, cierto?

- No, no puedo- dije ya harto, cerrando mi locker y

- Piénsalo Eddie, no crees que es mejor si vas….

Tanya fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sammy, quien la aparto puesto que se encontraba recostada en el locker que le pertenecía a ella.

- Permiso, necesito sacar unos libros. – después de decir esto en tono amargo se volteo hacia mi, me sonrió y guiño un ojo antes de saludarme- Hola Edward.

Tanya le dirigió una mirada asesina, la cual no afecto para nada a Sammy, quien se acerco mas a mi y beso mis labios.

Cuando tratamos de profundizar el beso, pudimos escuchar como la pelirroja que seguía a nuestro lado carraspeo de forma audible y molesta, carraspeo que fue respondido por el dedo medio de Sammy. Tanya nos miro una vez mas molesta y se marcho después de gruñir un poco.

- De nada, Señor no soy capaz de dejarle claro a una loca obsesionada que solo fue algo de una noche.- Dijo ella después de separar sus labios de los míos.

-Sandra, hermosa, no es tan sencillo.

- Sigues teniendo, no se, como la opción de volver a…

- Como se te ocurre- dije yo interrumpiéndola- ¡Esta loca!

- Entonces corta de una vez, maldita sea. Eres débil.- dijo ella burlándose

-¿Soy débil?- le pregunte mientras la acorralaba contra el locker.

-Es eso o es que después de tanto tiempo aun no has aprendido como encontrar una forma de decirlo sin "herir" sus sentimientos.

- Pues bueno…

- No lo puedo creer- dijo ella riendo- Edward cretino Cullen no es capaz de ser grosero con una mujer. Oh que adorable- lo ultimo lo dijo cogiendo mis cachetes y pellizcándolos.

-No soy adorable, suéltame y termina de arreglar tus libros, tenemos que llegar a Seattle pero antes tenemos que pasar por mi casa y por la tuya también. – le dije en tono cortante.

- De nuevo tenemos al cretino Cullen presente. Te extrañaba imbécil. Me gusta.- dijo antes de besarme una vez mas.

-Rápido- le dije cuando nos separamos y ella comenzó a guardar sus libros.

Después de cinco minutos ya estábamos afuera en el estacionamiento, al lado de mi carro se encontraba el jeep de Emmet y al lado de este el mercedes de Jasper, ambos se encontraban al lado de sus autos junto a Jack y Alexa.

- Hey, por fin aparecen. Joder muévanse- Grito Emmet.

- Jodete Emmet- respondió Sammy.

- Tu novia es adorable y hermosa- Dijo Jasper cuando ya estábamos a lado de ellos mientras besaba la mejilla de Sammy.

- Gracias Jazz. Tu eres todo un amor, te aseguro que si no fuera raro andar con dos hermanos te…

- Ok Winters creo que no me gusta para nada lo que escucho- Le dije en forma de broma.

- No me interesa Cullen, deberías agradecer que estoy contigo y no con tu hermano. ¿Sabes? a veces me cuestiono por que te elegí a ti, en vez de a Jasper.

- Fácil, porque Jasper nunca te presto atención, no eres su tipo.- dije yo, molestándola. Comentario que hizo reír a Emmet de forma estruendosa.

- Es mentira, Sammy eres encantadora y hermosa para mi y para todo el mundo que tenga el placer de conocerte.- dijo Jasper tratando de enmendar las cosas y a la vez de no reír.

-Momento, porque nunca pensaste en mi?- dijo Emmet metiéndose en la conversación.

- Eh… lo que sucede es que no eres mi tipo- le dijo tocándole el hombre de forma consoladora- Y te veo como un hermano mayor.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Sammy y la expresión perpleja de Emmet.

- Aplica agua fría en la herida, amigo- le dijo Jack.

- No es mi culpa que Sandra carezca del buen gusto. – Respondió Emmet después de salir de su aturdimiento.

-Ok, mejor nos vamos, no?- dijo Jasper quien ya se estaba aburriendo de todo eso.

- Si, tenemos que apurarnos- dijo Alexa apoyándolo.

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente amor- respondió Jack.

-Necesitamos pasar por mi casa también Jack, no hay tiempo suficiente.- respondió Alexa

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Sammy.- Mejor se van apurando.

-Ok, adiós chicos, nos vemos en Seattle- dijo Jack antes de irse de la mano con Alexa.

- Mejor nos vamos- dije yo antes de ir a mi volvo seguido por Sammy. – Nos vemos en casa.

- Podemos pasar primero por mi casa?-pregunto Sammy cuando ya estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento del instituto.

- Claro.

-Genial, es mejor que lleguemos antes de que mi padre llegue.

- Escapándote de nuevo?

- No hay otra forma

- Que hiciste esta vez?

-No te interesa.- dijo ella cortante.

- Ok, cariño es tu vida.- Después de decir esto, prendí la radio a todo volumen y subí la velocidad.

En poco tiempo llegamos a una casa de dos pisos con paredes color crema y un gran jardín al frente, la casa de los Winters.

- Deja el motor prendido, solo sacare la ropa y me cambiare en tu casa, ok?

-Ok.- le respondí antes de que ella saliera rápidamente del auto y corriera hasta la puerta de su casa. Recosté el asiento y tal como ella me había dicho deje el auto prendido y tan solo cinco minutos después la pude ver saliendo de su casa a toda velocidad y también pude escuchar un grito detrás de ella.

- SANDRA MILENA, VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSANTE.!

-Arranca- me dijo cuando se monto en el carro, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en la boca.

-Tu padre esta en casa?- dije mientras arrancaba a gran velocidad.

- No se porque llego tan temprano, pero acelera que nos alcanza.

- No seas ridícula, vamos a 120 km por hora- le dije riendo ante lo ridículo de todo esto.

- Bueno, si es imposible.

- Trajiste todo?

- En la bolsa- dijo señalando un bolso negro con manchas de colores que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Mira hacia lo que me señalaba solo por un segundo antes de volver mi vista a la carretera, ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar pude ver como los dos carros de mis hermanos estaban parqueados ya en la entrada. Bajamos del auto y fuimos directo a mi habitación, donde nos cambiamos de la ropa en que solíamos usar en el instituto a la que usábamos cuando asistíamos a este tipo de toques.

Sammy tenia puesto un pantalones de cuero que de alguna forma había sido rasgado y una camisa blanca sin mangas y con rasgón en la mitad del vientre, que dejaba expuesto el piercing en su ombligo y el tatuaje en su costado derecho de unas garras de lobo negras.

Por mi parte tenia jeanes entubados, zapatos tabla, una camisa azul en la cual se mostraba la palabra "Anarchy" y que gracias a la falta de mangas dejaba expuesto el tatuaje en mi brazo derecho. Cogí mis baquetas que se encontraban en mi cajos de la mesa de noche, junto a mis cigarrillos y salimos de mi cuarto para encontrarnos con Jasper y Emmet que estaban ya abajo, el primero con su guitarra en la mano, ya totalmente listos los dos.

- Caminen, antes de que llegue Carlisle. – Dije mientras salía de la mano de Sammy.

-Nosotros somos los que estamos esperando Imbécil- Dijo Jasper, antes de salir de la casa.

-También te escapas?- me pregunto la morena sonriendo

- No, simplemente no lo quiero ver- dije sonriéndole y jugando con las baquetas que tenia en la mano mientras salíamos de la casa en dirección a los autos.

**Hi there. **

**Si volví, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste y si no están en la libertad de abuchear. Bueno como ya saben gracias a todas por el leer y … no se que decir. **

**A.C out **


	7. Crash

Cap. 7

.

.

.

**Bella P.O.V. **

No sabia por que seguíamos ahí parqueadas, porque Alice no quería arrancar, por que parecía tan ansiosa y por que no dejaba que Rosalie y yo saliéramos del auto, como habíamos intentado desde hace media hora, para poder volver a casa, porque ya no había nada mas que hacer en Seattle, eran las dos de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro y los almacenes cerrados, no había razón por la cual no volver a casa.

-Alice…- gemí con impaciencia por quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, mi hermana seguía sentada e el asiento del conductor con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en algo desconocido para Rose y yo.

-No entiendo por que seguimos aquí Allie, ya es tarde. – dijo Rose con tono aburrido, mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-Se pueden quedar calladas!- replico Alice después de llevar varios minutos callados.- No puedo creer que sean tan impacientes, ¿Que importa que sea tarde?

El tono de voz de Alice era exasperado y estresado, en su rostro se mostraba fastidio, fastidio que me hizo enfadar, ella no tenia derecho a estar enojada.

-No importa que sea tarde, lo que importa es que llevamos dos horas aquí sentadas, sin saber porque no arrancas el carro camino a casa y sin poder irnos por nuestra cuenta! Por lo menos dinos algo no crees?- mi voz era acida, no soportaba el comportamiento de Alice, que era tan cambiante que a veces me era difícil seguirla, aun con la sagúes y rapidez de la mente vampira.

-No se pueden ir…

Ni Rose, ni yo nos molestamos en dar respuesta y aun si hubiéramos querido no hubiéramos sido escuchadas: los ojos de Alice estaban en blanco, señal clara de que estaba teniendo una visión, que duro solo unos segundos y cuando volvió en si no se molesto en dar ninguna explicación antes arrancaba el carro a gran velocidad.

**Edward P.O.V.**

El ambiente viciado, la música a todo volumen, los cuerpos empujándose los unos a los otros, el olor a cigarrillo y marihuana y claro el sentimiento de adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo mientras era parte de esa muchedumbre que se arremolinaba frente al escenario improvisado, que se empujaban entre si y que estaba seguro, sentían lo mismo que yo en estos momentos. Libertad.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantos tragos había tomado, cuantos cigarrillos fumado, a cuantas personas saludado o empujado y cuantas veces había gritado a son de la música. Pero eso no me importaba, no debía porque importarme, en estos momentos de libertad completa.

El tiempo paso rápido y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado nuestro turno de subir a la tarima. Jasper, Emmet y Jack ya se encontraban en la parte de atrás del escenario esperándome cuando yo llegue corriendo después de ser avisado por Alexa quien venia detrás mío.

-Por fin! En poco tiempo subimos, acaba esta canción y es nuestro turno, no te advertimos que estuvieras atento?

-Ya estoy aquí, no?- dije en respuesta al regaño de Jasper – llegue justo a tiempo Jazzy, deja de menequear.

Mi hermano no respondió ante mi provocación, simplemente siguió alistando todo para el toque mientras yo comenzaba a hablar con Emmet y Jack.

Cinco minutos después nos llamaron al escenario, yo cogí mis baquetas que estaban en mi bolsillo trasero, las gire en mis manos y subí junto a Jack quien se estaba sorbiendo la nariz como si hubiera estado esnifando algo y la verdad no me sorprendía ni me importaba si lo hubiera estado haciendo.

En el momento en que salimos al escenario, pude escuchar la algarabía que la gente solía hacer cada vez que un nuevo se presentaba, aquellos gritos que pedían por ruido que llenaran sus oídos y acallaran sus pensamientos, ese ruido que nosotros sabíamos provocar muy bien.

Después de cuatro canciones, bajamos del escenario para darle paso a otro grupo, ya estaba cansado, mis manos dolían y estaba sudando pero daba igual, nada podía ser mas espectacular que descargar toda mi energía golpeándole a la batería, siguiendo el ritmo ensordecedor del punk al cual tan acostumbrado estaba.

- Ya son las dos y media Edward.- escuche como Emmet me decía encima de la música, mientras estábamos tomando junto a Cristal. Lorena y Maddison, tres chicas a las cuales conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo y con las cuales siempre nos reuníamos en este lugar, para enloquecer un rato.

-Listo- dije antes de tomarme un trago de tequila- nos vamos! Maddie, Cristal, Lore, nos acompañan?

- Encantada- me respondió Maddison, mientras se acercaba a mi y me rodeaba con sus nievos brazos y plantaba un beso viciado en mis labios.

-Vas a dejar a Sammy, abandonada?- me pregunto Jasper mientras se levantaba junto a Cristal que también lo tenia rodeado como Maddie me tenia a mi.

- Sabes muy bien que ella esta todo menos sola.

- Al menos llamala para estar seguros de que tiene una forma de volver a casa – me insistió Jasper, quien parecía estar preocupado.

Saque mi celular y timbre al numero de Sammy, sabiendo que era casi imposible que lo oyera, no importaba si no contestaba, ya habíamos acordado que ella se quedaría.

- No contesta… pero no importa ella me dijo que se quedaría así que vamos a casa… no chicas?- pregunte a las tres que estaban cada una repartida entre los tres, Jasper con Cristal, Emmet con Lore y yo con Maddie.

A penas pisamos la calle pudimos sentir el cambio de ambiente, el ruido ya no era tan fuerte y el aire estaba menos viciado. Nos dirigimos a tumbos hacia los dos carros, mi volvo y el jeep de Emmet, Jasper no había traído el suyo, no lo solía hacer puesto que casi siempre se iba con Emmet.

Yo subí a mi carro junto a Maddie mientras Emmet, Jasper, Lore y Cristal subían al jeep de el primero que era conducido por el segundo, puesto que Emmet se encontraba muy borracho incluso mas de lo que yo lo estaba…

**Bella P.O.V.**

Alice paro el carro de repente después de haber conducido algunos kilómetros, miro hacia a nosotras con expresión de terror antes de decir con un tono preocupante.

- Rose… sal del carro.

- Que demonios? – pregunto ella desconcertada, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

- Que salgas del jodido carro y que corras a casa- dijo ella de nuevo, ahora mas agresiva

- Alice.. y nosotras para donde vamos?- pregunte yo.

- Tuve una visión…

- Si, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta tranquila, pero eso que tiene que ver ahora!- pregunto Rose exaltada.

- Hubo un accidente…

- Piensas manejar hasta el accidente no?- pregunte yo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta única.

- Y por que yo no puedo ir?- pregunto Rose, que ya se estaba enojando.

- No fue cualquier accidente… fueron los Cullen.


End file.
